


Rivalries, Ratings and Roses

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Black Male Character, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Peter Parker is confused, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Shuri has the best comebacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: That name is synonymous with amazing writer, fine as all get out, and annoying.‘’Why don’t you stare longer,’’ he asks as he walks past your desk, that flirtatious smile present on his smug, smooth, handsome face, ‘’Or just take a picture.’’T'Challa is your only competition. You work for the highest-grossing, most popular magazine: Wakanda Quarterly. You both just happen to be writing for the same segment as well. Your boss, Editor-in-chief  Ramonda, created a segment for you two to work on that featured everyday heroes, and new stars to be on the lookout for, things of that nature.





	1. Chapter 1

T’Challa Udaku.  
That name is synonymous with amazing writer, fine as all get out, and annoying.  
T’Challa Udaku is as fine and handsome as he is annoying, and he is very annoying.  
‘’Why don’t you stare longer,’’ he asks as he walks past your desk, that flirtatious smile present on his smug, smooth, handsome face, ‘’Or just take a picture.’’  
You’d think it was apart of him if you didn’t see his facial expressions as he writes.  
See, T'Challa is your only competition. You work for the highest-grossing, most popular magazine: Wakanda Quarterly. You both just happen to be writing for the same segment as well. Inspired by the stories of the Black Panther, the protector of her homeland of Wakanda, that she’d heard growing up,your boss, Editor-in-chief Ramonda, created a segment for you two to work on that featured everyday heroes, and new stars to be on the lookout for, things of that nature.  
Of course, that was not your only job. You did other things,like pitched ideas and helped with layout and editing. You searched for people to interview, interviewed them, typed it up, edited it, and you did it all with the level of professionalism and perfection that Ramonda has come to expect from you. But this article is the most popular in each issue, especially the end of the year issue where it gets a twelve page spread.  
With Ramonda retiring soon, she’ll be looking to pick someone new. You’d be the obvious choice if it wasn't for T’Challa, with his charming demeanor and laugh and intelligence and talent.  
Whatever, you’re only human.  
Any way, you’d be perfect for the job and the only choice if it wasn’t for him. The fact that he is so good just makes you want to work hard. Because T'Challa, who is as smug as he is handsome, assumes that this job is going to be his when Ramonda leaves at the end of the year.  
But you are not giving up without a fight.  
You both started fresh out of college, the youngest to ever be hired her as assistants.  
Ramonda hired you and T’Challa round the same time. You were her personal assistant- you helped with planning her day, making reservation, things of that nature. He was the one who ran errands for her, who attended meeting that she could not make for her, who was things like that.  
You started around the same time, and when Ramonda opened up the floor for unpaid interns and assistants to submit their ideas, she picked yours…  
But she also picked T’Challa’s.  
A month or so later, after you’d submitted said article and bene woking there for two years, she promoted tyou, You were no longer her assitandm but a featured writer…  
...As was T’Challa.  
She promoted you two years later to work on her most prized portion of the magazine… And she promoted T’Challa as well.  
Ever since that moment five years ago it seemed like if you got a little bit of something, T’Challa got that and some more.  
He always had the better interviews.  
He received more praise.  
He received the corner cubicle with the cross-ventilation heating and air conditioning that should have been yours but him and his long long, fine-looking egs beat you to it.  
That’s why, this time, you’re going to prove that you are just as good as he is, if not better.  
‘’Why are you glaring at Mr. Udaku’s desk,’’ your intern, Peter Parker questions.  
‘’Peter, do you have anyone at your high school that just gets under your skin?’’  
‘’Um, yeah. His name is Flash Thompson.’’  
‘’Well, you see, Peter,.. T’Challa is my Flash Thompson. He always does everything better than I do- he gets better stories, he writes better, he gets more interviews, I bet he even sleeps better than I do.’’  
‘’Perhaps you’d sleep more if you didn’t substitute coffee for every meal.’’  
You spin around at the sound of the Wakandan accent, coming face-to-face with Mr. T’Challa Udaku himself.  
‘’How long have you been standing there, T’Challa?’’  
‘’Long enough to hear you talking crap about me to your intern. Imagine, dragging this poor, innocent young man into this pettiness. You obviously have a crush on me.’’  
You stutter then, looking to Peter for help. He, unfortunately, is looking at the ceiling, the vent suddenly becoming very interesting to him.  
‘’I talked about you in a negative light, T’Challa.’’  
‘’You still talked about me though. As you do. A lot,’’ he winks then, flouncing away like the smug, attractive, arrogant, hot jerk he is.  
Okay, so you have conflicting thoughts about him. He’s physically attractive, no doubt. Broad shoulders and nice hair and great teeth… then he opens his mouth, and it melts away like ice cream on a hot summer’s day.  
‘’Do you see what I mean,’’ you hiss, looking at T’Challa as he walks away, ‘’Annoying.’’  
‘’He might have a crush on you,’’ Peter shrugs, with all of the childlike innocence that is contained in his eyes, you almost believe that.  
Almost.  
‘’Or, maybe he is just a jerk,’’ Peter nods looking after him as well, ‘’He did kind of sneak up on you.’’  
‘’Yeah. Speaking of which, you didn’t see him coming?’’  
‘’I didn’t know what Mr. Udaku looks like! I only knew it was his office because of the name plate.’’  
‘’Fair enough,’’ you rise, stretching and looking at the clock, ‘’Look, i’m gonna go get us lunch. I want you to stay here and finish transcribing my interview for me from that recording. Deal?’’  
‘’Deal,’’ Peter agrees before eagerly turning back to your computer and beginning to type furiously, the buttons click, click, clicking away under his fingers.  
Peter is a sweet kid, almost like a little brother. In the past 3 months, he’s been very good about getting his work done on time, and he is always eager to help in anyway possible. He said he wants to go for journalism, and that this internship was just what he needed.  
You stole down to the lunchroom, surveying the salads and shaking your head with distaste before grabbing a tray to go and get yours and Peter’s lunch.  
‘’The nerve of that man,’’ you mumble to yourself, under your breath, ‘’ ‘You obviously have a crush on me’. Expects women to just fall at his feet because he’s dating that super model, Nakia.’’  
‘’Um, excuse me, are you okay?’’  
The young girl behind you at the soda fountain is watching you with a raised eyebrow, her hand around two cups of her own.  
‘’Yes. Yes.Yeah, I’m so sorry. Just venting to myself,’’ you explain, moving out of the way to grab a lid as she fills up her own two cups.  
‘’Don’t worry. My brother does the same thing,’’ she laughs gently, tossing her braids over her shoulder before she fills up the second cup, ‘’My name is Shuri.’’  
You introduce yourself and notice the name tag that says ‘’Visitor’’  
‘’Ohm you are a visitor. Can I help you find anything?’’  
‘’Yes, actually,’’ Shuri looks relieved instead of annoyed now, and she asks you to take ehr to the suite where you so happen to work.  
‘’That’s my workplace, actually! You can come with me,’’ you nod towards the elevators after paying for your food and drinks, Shuri doing the same.  
On the way up, you talk- She’s here on a visit from her Homeland and decided to stop by to visit someone.  
The elevator arrives at your floor with a ding, and you step off nad into your destination.  
‘’I’m so sorry, I forgot to catch who you’re looking for.’’  
‘’Ah, thank you so much for showing my little sistester around,’’ T’Challa appears then.  
‘’Your sister,’’ you look to Shuri and you can practically feel the pieces connecting in your brain.  
She mentioned she was visiting family.  
They have the same kind and expressive eyes.  
This is Shuri’s sister…  
Who just heard you venting about her brother.  
Crap.  
‘’Sister,’’ T’Challa wraps an arm around Shuri’s shoulder, ‘’This is my co-worker.’’  
‘’We met downstairs, T’Challa. Obviously. I followed her here,’’ Shuri raises an eyebrow, ‘’It’s nice to finally meet you, though.’’  
Finally?  
‘’Finally?,’’ you question, confused by ehr choice of words.  
‘’I tell my sister everything,’’ he looks at you with a blank expression, ‘’Everything.’’  
You swallow then, wishing to excuse yourself from the conversation before things get even more awkward.  
So you do, and you go back to your cubicle, where Peter is finishing typing the last minute or so of your interview.  
‘’Here, Peter,’’ you set his food down away from the laptop, ‘’Take a break and eat.’’  
‘’Thank you, Miss-’’  
‘’I told you you can call me by my first name,’’ you smirk, and he remedies it, ‘’Good.’’  
T’Challa’s boisterous laugh fills the office, and you roll your eyes athow loud it is.  
Secretly, though, you have to silently wish that the butterflies in your stomach would chill out and stop trying to take flight.  
No, you don’t have a crush on him. The butterflies are from him irritating you.  
Whatever.  
You munch on your pasta then, a million things running through your head:  
Why is Shuri better at roasting T’Challa than you are?  
What are you going to write your article that’s due very, very soon about?  
And most importantly: What did Shuri mean by saying it was nice to ‘’Finally’’ meet you?

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NO MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL UNIVERSES, THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE CHARACTERS AND WORLDS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Challa has you pressed against the wall, his full, warm lips moving in synch with yours as hid rough hands pull you closer. He slides his tongue across your bottom lip before you gasp, and he slides it into your mouth. All you can feel his the curls on top of his head under your fingertips, his heart beating against yours. You taste the mint of his toothbrush, smell that divine cologne he always wears, and hear him whisper your name softly.  
>  ‘’What,’’ you kiss him again.  
>  ‘’Wake up.’’  
>  ‘’What?’’  
>  ‘’WAKE UP!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- sexual themes implies but nothing graphic at all, just in case it makes you uncomfortable!

T’Challa has you pressed against the wall, his full, warm lips moving in synch with yours as hid rough hands pull you closer. He slides his tongue across your bottom lip before you gasp, and he slides it into your mouth. All you can feel his the curls on top of his head under your fingertips, his heart beating against yours. You taste the mint of his toothbrush, smell that divine cologne he always wears, and hear him whisper your name softly.  
‘’What,’’ you kiss him again.  
‘’Wake up.’’  
‘’What?’’  
‘’WAKE UP!’’  
You’re startled out of your dream then, heart threatening to beat right out of your chest as you shoot up in bed.  
Your roommates, Wanda Maxinoff and Deena Harris, are staring right at you.  
‘’Girl, did you know I can hear you all the way down the hall,’’ Deena raises an eyebrow at you, ‘’I was in the kitchen. You sleep with your door open. I thought you’d brought someone home.’’  
‘’Someone named T’Challa, more specifically,’’ Wanda smirks, her eyebrow raised as well.  
‘’Did y'all just decide to come in here and raise perfectly arched eyebrows at me? Speaking of which, why are they so arched? Why are they so perfect? Did you get them done without me,’’you question your roommates, getting out of bed and making your way to the bathroom.  
Of course, they shuffle off behind you, eager to gossip about the dream you wish that you’d been having.  
The dream that seems to be a reoccuring theme in your night time routine.  
It seems to go like this lately: you come home, you and your roommates have dinner, you get some work done, you do your nightly shower and skin care routine, you brush your teeth, you read to yourself, you go to bed.  
You have an increasingly hot dream about T’Challa, and you wonder where it’s coming from.  
He’s a good looking guy, sure. And those lips look amazing, especially when he’s concentrating on story and he’s biriting it gently and crap, what are you doing?!  
He is still the same arrogant man that drives you up the wall, gets under your skin.  
So why are you thinking about his lips pressed against yours, his hands on your waist, how his lips taste and whether or not he is a good kisser or not?  
Besides, he has a whole girlfriend. He’s been in a relationship with that supermodel, Nakia, ever since you met him. Before that, even. Her photo is on his desk. It’s endearing and annoying.  
‘’Girl, he’s got you pressed like a panini,’’ Deena rolls he reyes, gliding into the bathroom and brushing her teeth,  
‘’He does not,’’ you insist, cleaning the face cream off, ‘’He is annoying.’’  
‘’Annoyingly attractive,’’ Wanda supplies, brushing her hair.  
The nice thing about sharing an apartment with these two women is that you can afford the rent, you all work at different places so you can come and talk about your day with new stories, and they aren’t anywhere near the subject of your recent dreams.  
The bad thing is- three women, one bathroom.  
‘’He is insufferable and a pain in the you-know-what,’’ you scoff, the three of you filing out of the bathroom to go to your rooms.  
You love these girls, and they are truly your best friends. You’ve known Deena since high school. The first thing she ever said to you was, ‘’Do you want to fight?’’. The second thing she ever said was, ‘’We’re going to be friends.’’ She’s been your best friend ever since.  
Wanda you met in college when you worked at a bookshop. Her brother had spent his time hitting on you, and you knew damn well that you didn’t want to get involved with him. She sensed your discomfort, told him to move on, and the two of you spent the rest of your shift together talking about random things and making plans for the weekend.  
‘’All I’m saying,’’ Deena begins, her back turned to you as she slides on her jeans, ‘’Is that you have got it B-A-D bad for this man.’’  
‘’I do not,’’ you huff out, ‘’Go to work and stop making me try to talk about my feelings.’’  
‘’Girl, we all know how you feel about him. I could hear you down the hallway.’’  
‘’Goodbye, Deena,’’ you laugh out loud then, sliding on your black pants.  
Ramonda is pretty lax about what you wear to work as long as it is presentable. So you wear a blue and white, bellsleebed shirt and black jeans and black ballet flats.  
‘’You look nice,’’ Wanda states as you walk into the kitchen where she is setting a cup of orange juice on the table, ‘’Drink up. You have a long day.’’  
‘’I won’t if I don’t come up with a story today,’’ you sigh,taking a granola bar off of the table and chomping down, ‘’I should head out, though. I promised Peter I’d walk with him this morning. He thinks taking the scenic route will ‘Clear my mind’ or something.’’  
‘’Aww, he’s a good kid,’’ Deena sighs, thinking about the time you’d invited him over for dinner when his Aunt May had to work late.  
‘’He is,’’ you agree, grabbing your bag, ‘’Well, I’m off. Have fun at the daycare, Deena. Have fun at the art gallery, Wanda.’’  
‘’Will do,’’ they state in unison, and you head out of your apartment and into daytime in New York.  
The foot traffic is heavy, so you really have to shuffle to get to Peter’s apartment before seven.  
And… he isn’t there.  
‘’He said he called your cell phone,’’ May says, looking at the clock on the stove, ‘’He left about an half hour ago. Said he had to make a run.’’  
You look down to see one notification from him nder calls and another under messages.  
Ugh.  
‘’Alright. Sorry to bother you!’’  
‘’No worries! He absolutely adores working with you, by the way,’’ May says fondly, ‘’I’ve never seen him so happy.’’  
‘’That’s good to hear. Really. You have a good day,’’ you nod to her, making your way to the elevator and out of his apartment again.  
You’re on the subway now, racking your brain for a story idea. Pulling out your phone, you tell Peter to meet you in the lobby so that he can walk up with you in case he forgets his ID.  
Because he forgets his ID.  
A lot.  
‘’It was amazing!,’’ this group of teenagers gushes as you stand on the train, waiting for your destination, ‘’That spider dude totally kicked that guy’s butt.’’  
Spider dude?  
‘’He really did!,’’ the young girl nods excitedly, flipping her red hair over her shoulders, ‘’I wish I knew how he does it!’’  
Color yourself intrigued.  
You look up ‘Spider dude’’ then, and tons of videos of someone dressed in red and blue pop up, so you click on one.  
He’s swinging from buildings, saving people, shooting something that looks like webs from his wrists…  
He’s a modern, real superhero  
And you think you’ve just found your story.  
Peter is waiting- for you in the lobby when you arrive at work, holding a cup holder with two iced-coffees and two bagels.  
‘’Good morning,’’ he notices the elation on your face, ‘’What’s up? Did you find another meme? Did someone tell you that you look like a movie star again?’’  
‘’Peter, my boy, my news is better than that!’’  
‘’ Okay, but ‘Peter, my boy’?’’  
‘’Okay, look, I have no idea why I said it like that. The point is, my job, my promotion and your internship are saved. I’m going to need your help, but I know what we will be doing our article on.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ he asks as he follows you onto the elevator, ‘’What’s that?’’  
‘’Brace yourself- we are going to an interview on the one, the only, Spider Dude!’’  
‘’HAHAHA,’’ Peter laughs nervously before coughing to cover it up, ‘’Why him?’’  
‘’No one knows who he is, Peter. He’s literally a masked hero, like a good-old fashioned superhero. He’s obviously just helping because he wants to because nobody knows who he is. Yet. Nobody knows who he is yet. I need you to help me.’’  
‘’Are you sure this is what you want to write your paper on?’’  
‘’Yes, Peter. I strive for excellence. You know that.’’  
You also strive to beat T’Challa for this promotion, but Peter doesn’t need to know that right now.  
‘’So, Peter, will you help me?’’  
He bites his lip then, and shrugs, ‘’I’ll do what’s right.’’  
‘’Great,’’ you enter the office, guiding him towards the cubicle, ‘’And thank you for the coffee. You’re a life-saver.’’  
‘’You have no idea,’’ he mumbles under his breath, but you elect to ignore it, because you finally have your story.  
And not even T’Challa Udaku himself can bring your mood down.  
That thought is short-lived because here T’Challa is, leaning against the opening to your cubicle as he greets you.  
‘’How can I help you today, Mr. Udaku,’’ you swivel around in your chair, looking away from the laptop that you and Peter are currently huddled in front of.  
‘’When you’re done watching videos with your intern, Ramonda would like to see us in her office.’’  
You feel a little like a child being called to the principal’s office, ut you ask Peter to keep working and follow T’Challa to Ramonda’s office all the way at the other end of the corridor.  
‘’So, how are you,’’ he asks, breaking the silence.  
‘’Um good. How are you? How long is Shuri here for.’  
‘’A week,’’ he shrugs, ‘’I’m good. Tired. Nakia and I went to a party last night.’’  
Let’s get one thing straight- you are not jealous of Nakia, okay? You don’t want anything she’s got.   
And that pit in the middle of your stomach when T’Challa says her name is just the iced coffee getting to you.  
Whatever.  
He knocks before entering, and you follow suit.  
‘’Hello, my queen,’’ T’Challa beams, using the nickname that he’s called her ever since her first started here, that never fails to get her laughing.  
She laughs, greets T’Challa then you, and asks you both to take your seats.  
You do, and she begins.  
‘’So, I trust that you both came up with stories,’’ she looks to you, somehow mixing authority, concern and awe into her gaze all at the same time.  
‘’I have,’’ T’Challa begins to explain, ‘’I thought ‘What’s more amazing than everyday heroes?’. So, I will be interviewing my sister, Shuri. She will start college here in the spring, and she is a STEM genius. In fact she is spearheading an outreach program from Wakanda as we speak to teach others about vibranium and its uses.’’  
‘’Fascinating,’’ Ramonda looks at him with wide-eyes, ‘’That is amazing!’’  
‘’I thought so, too,’’ T’Challa turns to you, that smirk evident on his face, ‘’What about you?’’  
‘’Well, I can’t say that I found a sixteen-year-old stem genius. But I do know what I’m going to do- I am going to have the first, exclusive, one-on-one interview with the one, the only, Spider Dude!’’  
Aaaand they’re both staring at you now.  
‘’Spider dude,’’ Ramonda looks puzzled.  
‘’You mean that guy that saves that buds from falling the other day by slinging, like a net or something?’’  
‘’It was more like a web, but yes, T’Challa.’’  
‘’What are you going to ask him? Does he speak to spiders?’’  
‘’No!,’’ you defend, mentally planning to add that question to your list anyway.  
What?  
You’re curious.  
‘’If you can land that interview,’’ Ramonda begins, ‘’It’ll be huge. I approve of both of your stories. Go and make me proud.’’  
You and T’Challa thank her before exiting her office returning to your cubicles.  
‘’Good luck with Spider dude, eh? Take some bug spray inc ase he gets on your nerves with hi answers, yeah?’’  
‘’Goodbye, T’Challa,’’ you gripe, stalking off to your cubicle…  
Where a red rose is waiting for you.  
‘’Peter, what is this?’’  
‘’Someone delivered it. It was here when I got back from the bathroom.’’  
You pick up the single rose, carefully avoiding the thorns and reading the note.  
‘’Have a good day, beautiful,’’ it reads.  
And it is signed from your secret admirer.  
As if you didn’t have enough to think about.  
‘’Who is it from,’’ Peter questions.  
‘’It does not say,’’ you set it down gently, ‘’No matter. That secret admirer can wait. Peter, you and I have a Spider-man to find. And a story to write. Let’s get to it.’’  
And that’s exactly what you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS MENTIONED, OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS OR MATERIALS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Sexual themes implied, nothing too graphic

You're dancing around the bathroom as you and your roommates play 80’s music, Wanda twirling in her socks as she buttons up her jeans and blouse, and Deena shaking her hips in time with the beat of the song. A hairbrush acts as your microphone as you dance around too.  
What can you say? You are in a good mood- Peter gets the whole day off from school to work at his internship with you, he’s gonna help you interview this Spider guy, dude, whoever. Aaannnddd you got yourself a secret admirer.  
‘’Girl, what are you so happy about,’’ Deena questions as she diffuses her curls.  
‘’You are glowing,’’ Wanda gushes.  
‘’Girl, you finally make out with T’Challa?’’  
‘’Deena, here’s five dollars. Buy a filter.’’  
‘’Filters are for coffee pots and Instagram snapshots, boo,’’ she blows a kiss at you, dancing out of the bathroom after turning her hair dryer off.  
‘’Okay, for real,’’ Wanda turns the music down, leaning in closer to you, ‘’What is going on with you and T’Challa?’’  
‘’Nothing, Wanda! He is dating a supermodel for one thing. He’s a lot of things but he isn’t unloyal,’’ you roll your eyes, ‘’If he was, he wouldn’t left this magazine for the different offers he’s gotten.’’  
You maintain that you’re still not jealous. Not at all. Nakia can have her ol’ ashy man.  
Okay, he’s not ashy. Like, at all. He’s got it going on.  
Whatever.  
‘’All I’m saying is, I am getting a vibe from this. Something special is going to happen between you two,’’ she tells you, pointing her mascara wand at you, ‘’Mark my words.’’  
‘’My name is not Mark, I do not have your words,’’ you deadpan, secretly laughing to yourself.  
‘’You know, my co-worker, M’Baku, laughs at his own jokes as well. I could set you up if you’d like.’’  
She’s baiting you- she thinks that you’re so hung up on T’Challa Udaku that you wouldn’t dare accept a date with another man. You accept her challenge, and reverse it back to her.  
‘’Yeah, actually! I think that’d be fun. And ooh, there’s this guy named Brady you should totally meet from my workplace. He just started. We can double date. He thinks you are cute. You set up the date and I’ll share the details,’’ you strut out of the bathroom, leaving a confused Wanda in your wake.  
One point for you!  
Zero points for the ‘’Let’s get her with T’Challa brigade.  
Your commute is enjoyable, Peter joining you for the day. He even met you at your apartment and picked up coffee.  
‘’Peter, you are such a nice young man. You know my coffee order perfectly, and you are a gentleman. Why hasn’t some lucky young lady sreen that?’’  
In the short while that you’ve gotten to know Peter, he has become sort of a younger brother to you. He’ll send you funny memes. You’ll text him to have a good day at school and be safe getting to his internship. Sometimes he’ll walk you home and take the subway back, other times you do it for him. BUt you both call to make sure the other got home safely.  
So this question isn’t out of the ordinary- not really.  
‘’Well, the one girl that I like is older than me,’’ he frowns, ‘’And I don’t think she’d be in to me. So I just never said anything.’’  
‘’Hey, she’d be lucky to have you,’’ you reply sternly, ‘’No tears on the subway, mister.’’  
‘’You cried last week.’’  
‘’I scalded my tongue on the coffee, Peter.’’  
‘’It was iced coffee.’’  
‘’Hush,’’ you tell him as you come to your stop, grabbing your bags and coffee and walking outside, up the stairs and into the sunlight.  
‘’Help! He stole my purse!’’  
Those are the first words you hear when you step out onto the sidewalk, and you are surprised to find a man brushing pass you, nearly knocking you down as he gets away with the lady’s purse.  
‘’Are you alright,’’ Peter questions, steadying you.  
‘’Yeah, thank you. Come on, Peter. We’re following him.’’  
‘’We’re gonna what now?’’  
‘’Follow him! Where there is crime, that Spider-dude guy will be there!’’  
‘’With all due respect, so will the crime.’’  
‘’Peter-’’  
‘’Okay. You go to the office and clock in so you’re not late. I’ll catch up with hi and see if I can snag an interview with Spider boy,’’ Peter doesn’t give you time to respond before he's taking off on foot.  
On one hand, he’s determined. On the other hand he is sort of your intern and you are sort of responsible for him when he’s with you.  
Somehow, you don’t think Ramonda or Aunt May would be too happy if they found out you let him chase down a thief.  
‘’Peter,’’ you groan, taking off after him.  
And it’s a struggle to keep up. So when you finally get there, the cops are putting the man into a police car and Peter is nowhere to be seen.  
Neither is Spider dude.  
‘’Hey,’’ Peter appears suddenly, seeming to appear out of thin air.  
‘’Don’t do that again! You scarred me!’’  
‘’I’m sorry. So, good news is, I am in shape. Bad news is, I didn’t catch Spider guy.’’  
‘’That’s fine. We’ll figure something out. For now, we should be getting to the office. I’m late enough as is.’’  
You clock in nearly a half hour later than you intended to, and you try to sneak in without Ramonda noticing. Who does notice though?  
Mr. T’Challa Udaku.  
‘’So where were you this morning,’’ he questions, starling both you and Peter.  
‘’Don’t do that! And not that it is really any of your business, but I was doing something work related.’’  
‘’You are not carrying your coffee, so can I assume that were not able to get it and that’s why you were late.’’  
‘’For your information, T’Challa, I was working,’’ you hand Peter your laptop and notebook bags, instructing him to go to your cubicle, ‘’Chasing down Spider-dude for an interview.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ he looks smug, ‘’How?’’  
‘’Right to the where I knew he’d be- wherever the crime is.’’  
His facial expression and demeanor change, ‘’What is wrong with you? That is dangerous!’’  
Could it be that he cares?  
‘’I mean, it’s only the decent human thing to do by caring. But if something happens to you, I won’t have anyone to fight against for this position. I need your competition.’’  
It was almost sweet, and it was a twisted kind of compliment.  
Shut up and calm down, butterflies in your stomach.  
‘’Well I appreciate that. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything like that again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be on my way.’’  
On the way, you pass by Brady’s cubicle.  
‘’Hey, Brady, ol’ chum!’’  
‘’Stop staying up late and watching old movies. You’re gonna be like this for the rest of the day,’’ he laughs, ‘’But hey.’’  
‘’Sorry. Listen. I set you up on a date. With Wanda,’’ you raise an eyebrow, ‘’If you want that.’’  
‘’What do you want in return,’’ his eyes narrow.  
‘’It’s a double date. So I just need her dry humor and your wit to save me from it. She messaged me, and it’s this Friday at nine. You in?’’  
‘’I’m in. We can carpool from here. I’m gonna be here all day working on these articles anyway.’’   
‘’Cool. I’ll see you later, yeah?’’  
‘’Later,’’ he agrees, putting his headphones in and going back to transcribing his own interview.  
The day passes slowly- Peter makes copies for you but there’s not much you need him to do as you work on lay out and proofreading, so you give him an extended lunch break.  
‘’Are you sure,’’ he asks, pulling his sweater on, ‘’I can bring you something.’’  
‘’Please do,’’you slide him your debit card, ‘’Pasta salad and iced tea, if you please.’’  
‘’Yes, ma’am,’’ he nods, taking the card and stuffing it into his pocket.  
‘’Hello,’’ Shuri greets you, T’Challa right behind her, ‘’Hi, Peter.’’  
‘’Hello, Shuri. It’s nice to see you again. Where are you headed?”  
‘’To the deli down the road to get lunch for T’Challa and myself,’’ she nods towards the money she’s putting into her purse, ‘’Peter, where are you headed?’’  
‘’Same place,’’ he nods towards the elevator, ‘’Wanna walk together?’’  
‘’Sure,’’ Shuri shrugs, ‘’I will be back soon, brother.’’  
‘’Alright. Be safe. No shenanigans, Shuri.’’  
‘’I never cause shenanigans,’’ she glances towards you, then back to T’Challa, ‘’Don’t freeze, big brother.’’  
‘’Bast! Get out of here,’’ he shoos her off, rolling his eyes.  
‘’What was that about,’’ you question as Shuri and Peter step onto the elevator, giggling.  
‘’Shuri considers herself a bit of a matchmaker. I think she either appreciates the fact that Peter is about her age and the only other person here as young as she is. That, or she likes him. She can be hard to read at times.’’  
‘’Awww, that’s cute. Young love,’’ you sigh, looking at your laptop, ‘’Meanwhile, I’m here all of the time.’’  
‘’I think you’re very close with coffee.’’  
‘’Goodbye, T’Challa. Do not make me yell at you in a crowded office.’’  
‘’Hey,’’ he raises his hands in defense, ‘’I was going to offer to get you lunch. But I see that’s taken care of, so I’ll just be on my way. I have to finish typing up my interview.’’  
‘’You interviewed already?!’’  
‘’... She's my sister, you know. She is staying with me. It wasn’t hard to get what I needed to know.’’  
You bite your lip then,suddenly wishing you had been able to catch up with the spider guy this morning.   
‘’Hey, don’t worry. You’ll catch up with him. There’s this spider in the corner. Maybe he knows where he is.’’  
‘’Go back to your stupid cubicle,’’ you snap, turning around to face your computer.  
‘’Alright,’’ he chuckles, walking away.  
And you absolutely do not watch him walk away.  
Shut up.

It’s about fifteen minutes later that T’Challa has you pressed against the wall of the elevator, pressing hot kisses to your already overheated skin as he roughly grabs your hips.  
‘’You and this dress,’’ he growls, gently nipping at your lips before kissing you, lips moving perfectly against yours. The kiss is a bit possessive, slightly messy, and long-overdue  
The kiss is hot, and you can’t tell if it’s from the secrecy or the fact that he’s hot.

But you don’t get to find out because Peter returns, braking you form your day dream.  
Is it possible to be both relieved and irritated at the same time?  
‘’Here’s your lunch. I also got you a slice of cheesecake to make up for this morning,’’ he tells you, handing you back your card.  
‘’Peter, you are the best.’’  
‘’Thank you,’’ he seems flustered.  
‘’So, what did you and Shuri talk about,’’ you question, opening your container of pasta salad.  
‘’Memes.’’  
How romantic.  
‘’And?’’  
‘’Vines.’’  
Goals.  
‘’And,’’ you press further.  
‘’That you and her brother probably think that there is something romantic between us, but there is not.’’  
You choke on your iced tea, and he smirks, hiding his delight behind his hand.  
‘’Ya’ll talked about all of that in fifteen minutes?’’  
‘’She knows her brother well, and I know you well enough.’’  
‘’Sure you do,’’ you sigh, ‘’Where is Shuri now?’’  
‘’She said that she had to go pick something up,’’ Peter shrugs, ‘’I don’t know what.’’  
‘’I see. Well, let’s finish our lunch. With any luck, maybe we can go for a walk and find Spider dude.’’  
‘’Cool. Cool,’’ Peter nods, biting into his sandwich.   
You eat in relative silence before you are both finished, and decide to spend the rest of the hour and a half break walking around. You don’t find Spider-dude, but you enjoy talking to Peter, hearing about his plans for break.  
‘’Aunt May and I will probably just have a small dinner at home for my birthday,’’ he reveals, ‘’Nothing special.’’  
‘’Well, my roommates and I will take you out, too. You’re not getting out of this,’’ you jest, and he beams.  
‘’I appreciate that. Thanks.’’  
‘’No worries. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you back at the office.’’  
‘’Okay.’’  
You return to the office about ten minutes later,and, just like yesterday, there is a note on your desk, along with a flower.  
‘’You are smart, strong, and beautiful. I like that about you. Sincerely, your secret admirer.’’  
‘’Peter… what on earth is this?’’  
‘’Same thing as yesterday,’’he stares at the note and the rose, ‘’Ooooh secret admirer.’’  
‘’Shut up,’’ you scoff, ‘’I can’t recognize this handwriting.’’  
‘’Maybe it was Brady,’’ Peter’s eyes cut over to where Brady is jamming out to whatever music is playing through his headphones, in his own little world.  
‘’Maybe,’’ you remove the note, placing the rose in a glass of water next to the other rose from yesterday, ‘’Like I said before, this secret admirer business can wait. I have to focus.’’  
But you can’t deny the fact that your curiosity is increasing.  
It continues like that- Wednesday, a rose and a note: ‘’I look forward to seeing you.’’  
Thursday: ‘’You’re an amazing writer.’’  
And today, Friday, a note and a card: ‘’You don’t see yourself the way I do. If you did, you wouldn’t worry so much about your writing. And I know this seems crepy- if you’d like me to stop, leave a note. I just do not know how to approach you yet. Anyway, have a good day, entle.’’  
‘’Another note from your mystery guy,’’ Brady pops is head in.  
‘’Do you think its Peter,’’ you sputter out, worrying that your intern may have a small crush on you.  
‘’He’d do something with science. Besides, I see the way he looks at Scarlett's intern, Liz. He’s not into you.’’  
You raise an eyebrow, deciding to have some fun with how blunt Brady is, ‘’Not that you aren’t pretty! You’ve got it going on, girl.’’   
‘’Go back to your office and get ready for this double date,’’ you chuckle, ‘’I’m shutting down for the night.’’  
He does, quickly returning to his cubicle.  
To say that this past week has been weird is an understatement- for one thing, someone is sending you flowers for the first time since Brian Melrose tried to court you senior year of college. Second, everytime Spider-dude does something, Peter is on the case, and he never ever seems to catch up with him. Third, T’Challa has got the nerve to be looking extra fine in his short sleeve shirts, and it is not right.’’  
‘’Hey!’’ you are startled by Shuri popping up, running over to you and hugging you, ‘’I am going back to Wakanda now, but I wanted to say goodbye to you!’’’  
‘’Oh, you’re leaving already?’’  
‘’I am,’’ she sighs stepping back, ‘’I am visiting T’Challa again over the holiday break. And I hope to see you then as well.’’  
She gives you a look, then T’Challa, and you’re even more confused by their interaction than you are about the roses.  
That is saying a lot.  
‘’I will see you on Monday,’’ T’Challa explains to you, ‘’I am driving her to the airport.’’  
You nod and he leaves then. Each of them giving you one final goodbye before exiting the office.  
Once they are gone, you shutdown your computer, grateful that Peter took off early today and that Ramonda is at an event and left early as well.  
You are dressed nicely for your date, wearing a black, floral jumpsuit, pink blazer, and rose-gold heels.  
‘’Look at you, showing off how good looking you are’’ he says slightly flirtatious.  
‘’Need I remind you that I am not your date for the evening?’’  
‘’Friends compliment friends, yeah?’’  
‘’Not like that, yeah?’’  
‘’Let’s just go,’’ he rolls his eyes, both of you grabbing your tings.  
You stop by your apartment to drop your rings off, then head to the restaurant together.  
M’Baku and Wanda are already there and waiting for you, laughing about who-know-what.  
‘’There she is! My lovely friend,’’ she pulls you into a hug, whispering in your ear, ‘’He said you’re cute as heck.’’  
‘’I am,’’you whisper back, breaking away and looking to M’Baku, ‘’Wand, M’Baku, thi is Brady.’’  
Introductions are done before you are seated. When you are, Wanda and you sit on one side of the table while M’Baku sits on the other side of the table,  
The dinner is quite lovely, and you find yourself regretting almost canceling. M’Baku is witty and funny, something you wouldn't have guessed from his rough and tough demeanor. He’s smart and sensitive in way, too. You are enjoying your evening.  
That is, until a nosy, arrogant, fine, smooth-talking writer strolls over, a gorgeous woman with dark skin dna brilliant smile on his arm.  
‘’T’Challa? What are you doing here,’’ you ask, looking to your rival.  
‘’I thought I saw you. We came over to say hi,’’ he turns to Nakia, ‘’You remember my co-worker, right?’’  
‘’Of course,’’ she grins at you, ‘’It is nice to meet you.’’  
‘’Same. Um, T’Challa, Nakia… this is my roommate , Wanda. You know Brady from the party, and this is-’’  
‘’M’Baku,’’ Nakia and T’Challa say in unison, looking at him in shock.  
‘’Well, if it isn’t the love birds,’’ M’Baku nods in acknowledgment, ‘’Hello.’’  
‘’Wait, you all know each other,’’ Wand looks between them.  
‘’We all grew up in Wakanda together. We were friends,’’ Nakia explains.  
‘’Well, some of us are friends,’’ M’Baku looks pointedly at T’Challa.  
‘’M’Baku,’’ he sighs, ‘’We were six. I did not steal your crayons. When we were sixteen, I did not mean to steal your girlfriend. I have apologized. Let’s let go, eh? We can’t still be having this beef.’’  
‘’I am vegetarian’’ M’Baku deadpans, and it takes all you have not to choke on your water.  
‘’ANyway,’’ Wanda tries to change the subject, ‘’It is nice to meet you both. Nakia, I love your work. How long have you all been together?’’  
‘’Oh, we are just friends,’’ she says.  
‘’Yes. We broke up about five months ago,’’ T’Challa tells the table.  
That.  
That is what makes the water come out of your nose as you choke on it.  
Why?  
Because the universe is determined to make sure that everyone knows about you and your stupid little crush on T’Challa Udaku.  
Great.  
‘’Sorry’’ you sputter out for the second time that day as Wanda rubs your back, M’Baku wipes up the water, Nakia and Brady share concerned glasses, and T’Challa smirks.  
Stupid, attractive smirk.  
‘’I’m glad to know you care that much. Really, it was for the best. So, what are you all doing her?’’  
‘’We are on a double date,’ you reveal, ‘’M’Baku and me, Wanda and Brady.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ T’Challa’s facial expression changes, ‘’Well, we must be going.Have a good evening. See you on Monday.’’  
He and Nakia leave then, and you think that the evening has been ruined, so you suggest getting dessert to go, paying and leaving.  
Everyone agrees, and M’Baku walks you and Wanda to the subway station.  
‘’If you don’t mind, I’d like to see you again. Without our friends,’’ he stresses, a small grin on his face.  
‘’M’Baku, I’d like that very much.’’  
So you fall asleep that night with plans for Sunday evening, an idea on how to catch Spider-Man for an interview, gratitude towards Ramonda for extending your deadline, and you believe inklings to three questions that have been burning inside of your brain lately:  
1- Why Deena and Wanda kept pushing this T’Challa thing  
2- Why Peter is conveniently nowhere to be found when you need him for Spider-dude business  
And 3- Who has been sending you those roses lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS, UNIVERSES, OR ANYTHING ELSE PERTAINING SPECIFICALLY TO THEM. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SEXUAL THEMES IMPLIED, NOTHING GRAPHIC. EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS.

‘’I have not been sending you roses. I have no idea what you are talking about,’’ M’Baku tells you.  
You’ve waited two weeks before confronting M’Baku. And, here you are, at breakfast right before your shift at work, and he’s saying that he hasn’t been leaving those adorable notes and beautiful roses for you.  
Because your life just can’t make sense for a moment, can it?  
First T’Challa wears those jeans and makes you have yet another daydream about making out him- his lips are amazing to look at okay?- and now this with M’Baku.  
What is up with the attractive men in your life giving you headaches?!  
‘’How could it not be you? The day of the date, or either the day before, it literally said ‘I can’t wait to see you’. How could that not be you?’’  
‘’Because I didn’t write it,’’ he deadpans, ‘’I am sorry to tell you this, but I am not your secret admirer.’’  
You sit back then, frowning and placing your fork on the plate, ‘’Then who is it?’’  
‘’I do not know. Neither do you. That is why it is a secret.’’  
‘’That was a rhetorical question, M’Baku.’’  
‘’I know that. You are just easy to mess with,’’ he shrugs, taking a sip of his orange juice, ‘’Anyway. It sounds like this guy really likes you. And, since you obviously don’t see this, whatever we have happening, going anywhere, I think that you should pursue it.’’  
‘’Why do you think, that I think, that this isn’t going anywhere?’’  
‘’You are very easy to read,’’ M’Baku shrugs, wiping his mouth, ‘’And it is fine. I just think that, without our friends, we do not have much to talk about. Not that you are not a great woman. The Jabari tribe would have loved you.’’  
‘’I appreciate that,’’ you say truthfully, considering it a compliment that he thinks that the people closest to his heart would have liked you, too.  
‘’Now, let’s pay. Then, I will walk you to your work. I will go to work and break the heartbreaking news to Wanda,’’ he jokes.  
‘’Please do. And tell her that it was mutual. The last time she was mad at me, she tied all of my shoes together.’’  
He laughs then, a big, deep laugh. The kind of laugh that shakes you even though you are not the one laughing.  
M’Baku is right tough. You two are better off as friends. You’ve got a lot going on at work, as does he. He is in charge of the new exhibit, you still have to work on your articles.  
So you part ways with a friendly hug, and you meet Peter in the lobby, and you continue the rest of your day as if nothing happened.  
Like clockwork, there is another rose waiting for you at your desk when you arrive, the sunlight hitting the bright red petals perfectly, making the flower cast a shadow on the wooden top of your desk.  
That is the twenty-fourth rose, the twenty-fourth time you’ve blushed, the twenty-fourth time you’ve had to hear Peter and Brady go, ‘’Oooh, another rose!’’…and zero sign of the secret admirer.  
‘’Have a great day, entle.’’  
You sigh, placing it to the side and deciding that not concerning yourself with the identity of your secret admirer is for the best right now.  
Right now, you have bigger things to worry about.  
‘’I don’t understand it. Am I doing something wrong,’’ you ask, looking to Peter, who is being of no help as he munches on his banana.  
‘’You are not doing anything wrong. I think advertising your blog will get you more hits. Here, like this.’’  
He shares his ideas with you, and you write them down, planning on executing them this weekend.  
‘’You know what would help my rating dramatically? If I could finally catch that Spider dude guy and get my interview!’’  
His facial expression changes, and Peter sits back in his chair, staring at the floor.  
‘’Of course,’’ you drawl, leaning back in your chair and focusing your gaze on Peter Parker, ‘’That would depend on you finally giving me the interview, wouldn’t it, Spider-dude?’  
‘’W-what,’’ he looks up at you with wide, hazel eyes training on your face, ‘’I’m not Spider-Man. I-’’  
You toss your pen holder at him, and, faster than you would ever be able to react, he is shooting out a web, firmly attaching the cup to the wall.  
‘’Okay,’’ he grumbles, ‘’You got me. How did you even figure it out? It’s my secret identity.’’  
‘’It was easy to figure out, Peter. You always happen to be gone when Spider-Man is saving the day. You literally almost jumped out of your skin when I told you that I wanted to interview him. Dude, you were obvious if I had taken time to put the pieces together. I only have one question for you now: Why didn’t you tell me,’’ you question.  
‘’Would you have believed me otherwise,’’ Peter questions.  
‘’Probably not,’’ you admit, ‘’But am I safe in assuming that the reason I can’t get an interview with spider dude-’’  
‘’Spider-Man. I, uh… I call myself Spider-Man.’’  
‘’…I respect that. Okay, is the reason that I can not land an interview with the ever elusive Spider-Man is because you are him?’’  
‘’Yes,’’ he flops down in the seat across from you.  
‘’So why don’t you want anyone to know? It’s not like I’d, like, spill your secret identity or anything. You can trust me, Peter. You know that.’’  
‘’I know. That’s why I’m trusting you not to tell anyone about this. Not anyone.. Especially not Aunt May. If Aunt May finds out that Spider-Man is me, that I am Spider-Man,’’ he runs a hand through his hair, ‘’She’ll… I don’t even know. Oh my gosh, I don’t even wanna know-’’  
‘’Hey, hey! Relax, Peter! I won’t tell Aunt May.’’  
‘’Thank you. As far as the newspaper article goes, well… I’m worried that if someone knows, they may try to stop me from being Spider-Man. Or hurt you and Aunt May. That’s why I didn’t tell you.’’  
Peter is kind of mature for his age. He’s literally saving lives. But he is still a kid, and he is still human. He has to feel a bit of pressure.  
‘’I understand. Forget the Spider-Man article. Losing your trust, support, and you as an intern is not worth having that interview,’’ you tell him, standing and unclipping the pictures if Spider-Man swinging through the skies that you’d clipped form other sources.  
‘’But what about your promotion?’’  
‘’Please, kid. You know I will think of something. When I do, we’ll celebrate with a glass of champagne for me and a nice ginger ale for you. ‘Resilience’ is my middle name. ‘’  
‘’I thought your middle name was ‘Determination’?’’  
‘’That was last week. This is my new middle name. Now, will you please go get me an iced coffee before we start the day? I need the caffeine.’’  
‘’Of course,’’ Peter announces, offering to pay as he bounds towards the elevator, disappearing when the doors close.  
‘’Why does your office look messier than it usually does,’’ T’Challa ask, leaning against the door to your small office.  
‘’Because I’ve given up on the Spider-Man scoop,’’ you shrug, placing all of the pictures into a box.  
‘’You’ve what?’’  
‘’I just… it’s not possible, T’Challa. I can’t catch this guy. I have been trying for weeks, T’Challa, weeks! So maybe it’s time to accept that it is not going to happen.’’  
‘’But… but our articles are due at the end of next week.’’  
With October coming to a close, it is now time for you to turn in your articles to Ramonda. T’Challa has typed his, edited it, added pictures, and posted hints to it on his blogs. His ratings are off the charts.  
Yours? Not So much.  
‘’I think my time at the company is over,’’ you shrug, ‘’Maybe I’m not the writer that I think I am. Or… thought I was, I guess.’’  
Like any writer, you’ve had writer’s block. There have been times when you doubted your abilities. But it’s never been to a point where you actually questioned your home here at Wakanda Quarterly, where you doubted that you should continue working on the ‘’Black Panther’’ section of the magazine.  
There’d never been a time where you thought you’d just hand something over to T’Challa Udaku.  
‘’The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations,’’ he states after a moment.  
‘’T’Challa, I know this.’’  
‘’There have always been rumors about the Black Panther- rumors that question his ability to lead Wakanda, to strive for what is best.’’  
‘’T’Challa,’’ you blink back tears, because what is he even talking about?  
‘’Let me tell you this. I think that you are much like the Black Panther. You are smart, you are determined, you are talented. In your own way, you are a warrior. Even warriors have bad days. But they get back up and keep trying. That’s what you are going to do.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ you sniffle, wiping the tears that are now falling, ‘’I’ve got no interview and no ideas.’’  
‘’What if… what if I could help you?’’ What if I could get you an interview with Captain America himself?’’  
What?  
Are the words coming out of those insanely delicious-looking lips for real?  
‘’I know him,’’ he continues as you grab a tissue, dabbing at tear stained cheeks, ‘’I’ll help you.’’  
‘’How will that look to Ramonda?’’  
y ‘’You and I both know that Ramonda does not care about how you get the interview. She cares about how you do it. And you are a gifted writer and you ask good questions. Please, let me help you. If you aren’t my competition, I’m just going to get that spot. And that’s no fun.’’  
For once in his life, he is being completely genuine with you. He wants to see you succeed, he believes in you. It makes him look real.  
It makes him look even more attractive.  
First the jeans, and now this. For goodness sake, he’s got no right to be that attractive.  
‘’Thank you, T’Challa. You have no idea how much this means to me.’’’  
‘’Eh, don’t worry about it. You can pay me back by writing the best article you can, entle.’’  
He leaves then, walking back towards his own desk to call Captain America, THE Captain America.  
‘’Alright, I got your coffee,’’ Peter turns them, iced coffee in tow.  
And you’re on your third sip when it hits you…  
‘’Eh, don’t worry about it. You can pay me back by writing the best article you can, entle.’’  
‘’Have a great day, entle.’’  
‘’No way. No, no, no no way, ‘’ you power up your laptop up, going to the interview, ‘’I must be on a sugar rush or something?’’  
‘’What? What is going on?’’  
‘’Well, T’Challa just stopped over here, looking all adorable in his sweater vest-’’  
‘’Too much information,’’ Peter winces.  
‘’Sorry. Amway, we talk about the article and how I don’t have anyone now that I will not be interviewing Spider-Man, and he’s all like, ‘Well, i know Captain America personally, blah, blah, blah.’’  
‘’He knows Captain America? That is so cool.. I met him last year.’’  
You turn t look at Peter with wide eyes, ‘’And you weren’t gonna tell me?!’’  
‘’Oops?’’  
‘’…Anyway, he called me ‘entle’ at the end. And the rose called me ‘entle’, too. At least the note did. And, according to this… ‘Entle’ means I’m beautiful. It’s Xhosa. Peter, T’Challa speaks Xhosa! Do you know what this means? It also means that T’Challa Udaku is secret admirer.’’  
The words sound so strange coming from your mouth, and feel even stranger. It’s like when your foot falls asleep and you step out on it- you are familiar with the action, you know what you are doing, but it is pins and needles- it is numb and tingling at the same time as your foot seemingly ties to make sense of what is going on around it.  
That is your brain right now.  
In fact, that is your brain for the rest of the day, long after even Ramonda as gone home, when Peter has told you that he’ll be going home after he catches this robber but that he’ll text you when he does.  
When you and T’Challa are the last two people in your small offices, tethered together only by a desire to keep working on what you are doing until it gets done.  
It is about eight when he strides over to your small, cubicle-like office, a grin on his face as you text Wanda and Deena that you’ll be there with pizza soon.  
‘’I did it,’’ he smirks, ‘’I got the interview. It took all day, and I have to buy him a drink next time the bouts hang out. But Captain America is going to be your interviewee.’’  
‘’T’Challa, that is amazing!,’’ you bring him into a hug before you can think about it.  
Here is T’Challa Udaku.  
Pressed against you in a friendly embrace.  
Woah, how often does this dude workout?  
‘’Um, thank you, T’Challa,’’ you pull back, clearing your throat.  
‘’No problem. It’s the least I could do,’’ he turns on his heels.  
‘’Why have you been leaving me those roses?’’  
Okay.  
You’d meant to step into that conversation with a little bit more grace, not stumble and flop into it like a baby deer struggling to take his first steps.  
Here you are, though.  
And much like when you start an argument with Deena or Wanda…  
There is no going back.  
‘’I was wondering when you’d figure that out. Of course, I was going to tell you if you did not. I wanted to wait until after Ramonda choose one of us to takeover the magazine for her once she’s retired.’  
‘’Where you doing all of this to get in my head? To make me not focus on my article,’’you question, crossing your arms over your chest.  
‘’No, otherwise I wouldn’t have waited. I wanted you to focus on that and not on this. I may have handled it wrong, judging by the way that you are snarling at me.’’  
‘’Please. I am not snarling,’’ you adjust your face.  
‘’It was cute. Anyway… ‘’  
You’re not satisfied with his answer. If it wasn't’ to mess with you, to throw you off, why did T’Challa Udaku, who has made it his mission to annoy you at least once a day, who has seen your rival for years now, decide to suddenly send you flowers like he’s courting you?  
‘’What’s the big idea, T’Challa? What’s this all about? No smooth talk- the truth.’’  
‘’Fine,’’ T’Challa steps closer, keeping a careful distance from you, ‘’You want the honest truth?’’  
‘’Yes,’’you swallow the lump in your throat.  
‘’This may be a lot to take in,’’ he steps closer, ‘’Are you sure that you want to know everything?’’  
‘’Just tell me, T’Challa! Or I’ll assume you’re lying to me right now.’’  
‘’Fine. Here it is. You drive me up the wall. In every way possible. You are stubborn, you are exasperating. You get under my skin. You are the only other person in this place, other than Ramonda, that I worry about beating me for writing positions. You are smart, and kind, and loving. You march to the beat of your own drum, you don’t take ‘no’ for an answer if you shouldn’t. You’ve been chasing dreams since you took your first steps. You are literally… you are everything that Ramonda is. The only difference? I really, really like you. I might actually… even… be in love with you.’’  
Well that hit you like a ton of bricks.  
All this time, he’s been reciprocating feelings you’ve tried to push to the side. He cares about you… he may even be in love with you. It’s a day you’ve daydreamed about for a walk, and you’re not entirely sure what to do with it. Because here he is, and it could be a turning point in your relationship. T’Challa is here, with you, and it’s better than you could have ever dreamed. This is real. You feel hopeful…  
But you also feel apprehensive.  
‘’Entle?’’  
‘’I don’t believe you,’’ you shut your eyes, gasping when he takes your face in his hands.  
‘’I do care about you. Maybe it isn’t love, but I care about you. I have for a long time. It’s part of the reason that Nakia and I broke up- I couldn’t very well keep seeing her knowing that my heart belonged to someone else.’’  
You open up your eyes, and you see nothing but sincerity in his.  
He is telling her truth. You’re not sure when your life turned into a Saturday-girls-night-in movie, but here you are. T’Challa Udaku actually ahs real, life, totally amazing feelings for you.  
‘’So it’s up to you now. It’s whatever you want to do’’ he looks into your eyes asking permission that you silently give before he presses a kiss to your forehead, ‘’I would never dream of making you uncomfortable. If that is what I am doing, let me know. We can just be friends. Or whatever we were before. So… what do you think.’’  
Here you are, alone at a crossroads. T’Challa has made hi decision, and he is counting on you to make yours.  
On one hand, you two have been at each other’s necks for years now, always striving to be better than the other. He is the reason you strive to be your best. Well, part of the reason anyway. And you know that the same can be said for him about you.  
Here you are, alone at a crossroads, with a man who is kind of/maybe in love with you, ready for you to make a decision, any decision.  
And you must decide which road to take.  
Because whatever road you decide on, you’re not so sure that it’’ll be easy to go back if you change your mind.  
More importantly, you’re not sure that you’d even want to,  
You are at the crossroads, and…  
You’ve made a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER- I own no Marvel Characters, their fictional worlds, their fictional materials,or anything like that. I simply own the plot, and Deena and Brady. All rights belong to the rightful and respectful owners.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING- SEXUAL THEMES IMPLIED.  
T’Challa Udaku has you pressed against the wall, lips pressed to yours as he backs you up against the it. The cool, hard surface is a welcomed and surprising contrast from his soft, warm touch. His hands move to your waist as he continues to kiss you, a mixture of passion and impatience radiating from it.  
‘’Wait,’’ you break away from the kiss with a soft smack, ‘’Come on, we can’t make out in our workplace.’’  
‘’You are right,’’ he pants out, trying to catch his breath, ‘’Wanna go back to my place?’’  
‘’Mine is closer,’’ you offer and he showcases that breathtaking grin, that smile that is the weak spot in your armor.  
Here you go again.  
‘’My roommates are not going to believe this,’’ you tell him, shuffling into your apartment, glad that Wanda and Deena went out for the pizza instead, giving you a moment alone with T’Challa.  
‘’Have they been making bets or something? My roommates, W’Kabi and Okoye, took bets on when I would finally get the courage to ask you out,’’ he reveals, pressing a kiss to your hand as you use the other one to lock the door.  
‘’They kept telling me that I was denying my feelings, yeah,’’ you admit, dropping your keys into the bowl and tossing your bag down as well.  
‘’Now, are we going to talk about this or are we going to makeout,’’ you raise an eyebrow, slipping off your heels.  
T’Challa brings his plump, full lips back to yours, groaning at the feeling of your lips on his.  
This. This is what you’ve been craving. His touch and his kiss, the feeling of him pressing you into your comforter and pillows, your combined weight pressing your bodies into their softness.  
‘’You are so pretty,’’ he presses a kiss to your forehead before sliding off his sweater vest.  
‘’Hmmm, what else,’’ you giggle as he presses more kisses to your neck.  
‘’Smart.’’  
Kiss to your cheek.  
‘’Funny.’’  
Kiss to your forehead.  
‘’Loyal.’’  
Kiss to your other cheek.  
‘’I really, really care about you.’’  
Another searing kiss pressed to your lips.  
You are lost in this, lost in the feeling. It is exhilarating in its being a secret, forbidden in a way. This is the moment that only the two of you know about, where feelings have been admitted and lips our pressed against lips and breathing is ragged for both parties.  
There’s a knock at your door moments later, but you’re too preoccupied with the man who is currently laying next to you on your bed, warmness and affection coming off of him in waves that are hitting you straight in the heart and mind. The footsteps fade with Deena telling Wanda that you must be asleep. As the footsteps fade, the heat inside of your room increases.  
You may very well be in love with this man, a fact that you’ve denied for so long. For so long, you assumed he hated you. You put on the façade that you hated him.  
Now, telling him you love him as the kisses become deeper and the touch becomes a bit more heavy through the night feels odd on your lips, so you keep silent. You just feel, taking a chance that will be considered either risky or reckless when you wake up in the morning. But you push it off, letting yourself dive in for once.  
He’s right there to catch you when you do.  
T’Challa’s arm is around you in the morning, and he’s pressed against you, wearing nothing but his undershirt and boxers as you sleep in your shorts and a big t-shirt.  
‘’What happened,’’ you asked, blinking to adjust your eyes to look at the time: 5:45 am.  
‘’We were making out and then we talked and you fell asleep,’’ he laughs gently, his deep voice even huskier in the morning.  
‘’Hot,’’ you roll your eye, ‘’Sorry.’’  
‘’I do not mind. We can take this as slow as you like, I already told you. I would like to try going on a date, though. I think we kind of did this a bit out of traditional order.’’  
‘’Yeah, shouldn’t you have asked me on a date before confessing your love for me, T’Challa? Back in the day you’d give me flowers or something, yeah?  
‘’ ‘Normalcy’ isn’t our style,’’ he nips your lips, ‘’We do things our own way.’’  
‘’We really do,’’ you cuddle closer, enjoying the silence and the chance to be with him before you have to face the day.  
But now this stolen moment is over and you must share your times with others.  
‘’So,’’ you begin, ‘’My roommates are definitely up. There’s no way I can sneak you out. You’re gonna have to meet them. They’re gonna think we slept together.’’  
‘’We did.Literally,’  
‘’Haha. You know what I mean,’’ you tell him, ‘’I just… Once we go out of those doors, this little bubble is burst. We’ll have to let others in. Our secret love story is over.’’  
Love.  
Do you love him? In a way. it is not something that you mean to say yet, though. Not until you get to see the person that he’s been hiding from you and he sees the real you.  
‘’Our secret love story lasted all of twelve hours,’’ he rolls over so that he’s hovering over you, ‘’Now, I’m ready for this if you are. Are you? I don't mind staying in here until they leave and then going to my apartment. I’ve never been late to work. I can afford one day.’’  
You mull this over, chewing on your bottom lip and weighing the options in your head.  
‘’Come on,’’ you take his handm gently puhgging him off of you before guiding him to the kitchen, ‘’I think Wanda’s making waffles.’’  
You are right.  
One of the aforementioned waffles slides off of the spatula. that she is welding as she stares at you with wide eyes.  
‘’Who is this,’’ Deena eyes your company, ‘’You can’t just have someone standing there looking like a full course meal with dessert! Did you spend the night, dude?’’

‘’I did,’’ he admits, ‘’My name is T’Challa Udaku. It is nice to meet you.’’  
‘’T-T’Challa,’’ Wanda stutters out, looking between you and your boyfriend.  
That’s so great to say.  
You’ve got a boyfriend.  
‘’Boyfriend,’’ Deena questions.  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’Since last night?,’’ she raises a dark eyebrow, and you know that she is sizing him up.  
‘’Yes,’’ you answer for T’Challa in this moment.  
‘’I’m Deena, that’s Wanda.’’  
‘’Was the kissing good?’’  
‘’Wanda!’’  
‘’The best,’’ T’Challa states, smirking when Deena and Wanda snicker.  
‘’Get it, girl!,’’ Deena raises a hand for a high-five, and you stare at her blankly, walking around her to get a glass of orange juice.  
‘’I am going to walk him downstairs so that he can go home and get changed. Say goodbye to T’Challa and my embarrassed face.’’  
‘’Bye, T’Challa!,’’ Wanda waves with her spatula, ‘’We’ll be seeing you around soon!’’   
‘’Bye, my best friend’s boyfriend!,’’ Deena blows a kiss at you two as you leave, laughing when you turn to glare at her.  
‘’They mean well,’’ you tell him. ‘’They just like to make fun of me.’’  
‘’It means that they care,’’ T’Challa takes your hand, squeezing it gently, ‘’This is new to them, too. They've obviously heard you discuss my kind eyes and sweet smile before. They are glad that you ended with me.’’  
‘’T’Challa?’’   
‘’Babe?’’  
‘’Shut up.’’  
A Few Months Later…  
‘’You look stunning. Alluring. Ravishing,’’ T’Challa growls as he brings his lips to yours, grateful for your commute to the top floor of the building.  
‘’Hey, this dress was expensive,’’ you pant against his lips as he smooths out the green fabric of the floor length, mermaid, long sleeve dress, ‘’Don’t ruin it.’  
He whispers into ear then, something that makes you blush ferociously and bring his lips back to yours in an even hungrier kiss.  
‘’I really love you,’’ he tells you, sincerity in his eyes,  
You and T’Challa have been officially dating for a few weeks now, but the feelings hit you hard and fast as soon as they were realized. He took you on a date and you decided that seeing other people was not going to work. The temporary high that calling him your boyfriend the night after he confessed his feelings for you hasn’t worn off, and you suspect that it will not soon.  
Because now, it is official. You aren’t test driving calling him your boyfriend, it is a fact. You are T’Challa Udaku’s girlfriend, and he is your boyfriend. One day you were at each other’s necks, the next day he was kissing your neck.  
Funny how things work out.   
You spent that whole night talking about Wakanda and your childhoods and dreams and how you’ve always kind of wanted to be close to him, but wouldn’t admit it to yourself  
How this would take time to build, that some days you’d be more hesitant than others.   
Things have been pretty great. You are in a omitted relationship with someone who goes as slow or as quick as you need to, who understands that sometimes you have to sit down and realize that he truly did just decide that he loved you and actually went for it.  
You interviewed THE Captain America, and your blog got even more hits. Ramonda loved it and she even promoted Peter to be a teen writer for his work in helping you.   
T'Challa received quite a bit of praise as well, and was able to help Shuri find money to fund more of her future projects.  
Tonight is the big night- the night of the New Year’s Eve gala, where Ramonda will reveal to all who will be in charge of Wakanda Quarterly, effective tomorrow.  
Not even you and T’Challa know, and you’ve both been walking on eggshells around each other.  
You know what it will be either you or him, and you are concerned about it. On one hand, you couldn’t give up your career if he wasn’t happy about you being picked. You have worked just as hard as he is, and you are not one to give up without a fight.  
Then again, neither is T’Challa. He is loyal to you, but also to his dreams and himself. Ramonda is like a mother to him in many ways. He wants to prove himself. He loves Wakanda Quarterly just as much as you do. He deserves this as much as you do.  
You talked last night, sitting on your desk and drinking a bottle of wine and eating Italian take out from down the street as he pressed his forehead against your shoulder.  
Whatever the outcome, whoever Ramonda choose, you’ll try to talk it out. You’ll be happy for eachother. You’ll rise to the challenge and help the other advance in their career.  
You’ll be okay.  
‘’I love you,’’ you respond, letting him kiss you again…  
Until you hear a ding, and hear an audible gasp as the doors open…  
To reveal Ramonda.  
You and T’Challa jump to opposite ends of the elevator, staring at your soon-to-be-former boss in horror as her shocked expression slowly morphs into a proud smirk.  
‘’Finally.’’  
What?  
‘’What?’’  
‘’I have been watching the two of you dance around each other for ages. It was entertaining, yes, but it was annoying.I am glad to see you to finally stopped to smell the roses and see the sun Its light led you to each other.’’  
She’s right, in a way- T'Challa and you both had to slow down to see what is right in front of you, to give each other a chance.  
You aren't sure how thing will change after tonight..  
But you are certainly happy that your relationship to him has changed.  
And it has definitely changed for the better.  
‘’I would like to speak with the both of you in my office,’’ she tells you as you reach the top floor, here the party is in full swing.  
Shuri is dancing with Peter before she spot you and her brother and she bounds over, braids slapping against the fabric of her black dress as Peter runs alongside her.  
‘’I see my brother finally made a move on you. Peter has to buy me a whole pizza,’’ she laughs as Peter grimaces.  
‘’You couldn’t wait a few more months, Mr. Udaku? My allowance isn’t that much.’’  
‘’You’re a good kid, Peter,’’ T’Challa laugh loudly, bringing Peter into a friendly hug as Shuri does the same to you.  
‘’I’m glad he finally did this, I couldn’t stomach hearing im talk about how badly he wanted to be with you,’’ she reveals, giving light to the conversations that you’d had months ago when she said it was nice to finally meet you.  
The two teenagers bound off then, heading for the dessert table as you smirk at T’Challa.  
‘’What, my love?’’  
‘’You like me. You talk about me. You think I’m pretty,’’ you jest, but his features are serious.  
‘’I love you. Of course I talk about you. And I think that you are very, very beautiful,’’ he presses a kiss to your hand as you walk with him to Ramonda's office, eyes focusing on her door.  
‘’Hey, I love you, too. And you are really beautiful. Inside and out,’’ you tell him, taking a moment to be serious with each other.  
‘’Thank you. So, are you ready,’’ he asks as you pause outside of Ramonda’s door.  
‘’Ready as I’ll ever be!’’  
‘’And you enter.’’  
‘’First, I would like to say that it ha been an honor working with the both of you. You are amazing and talented writers, and I have loved watching you grow not only as authors, but as people. T’Challa.’’  
He looks to her, eyes trained and back straight as he waits for criticism.  
‘’You have an appetite for word. You long to educate and inspire through your writing, and you do. You are smart and dedicated, and you have never failed to amaze me. I know that, no matter hat, this is your calling. You are right where you meant to be.’’  
‘’Thank you, Ramonda,’’ he tells her, and you can see that he genuinely loves her as if she were his mother.  
You smile at T’Challa, because, hey. That’s your boo and he does his thing well.  
Ramonda says your name next, shifting your focus to her.   
‘’You are ambitious and strong, and you are so much like I was at your age. You are loyal and you do what it takes to get the story but stay true to your own personal believes, your own morals. I admire that in you. I am glad that this business has not made you give up who you are at the end of the day, and I hope that this trait will continue to grow and stay with you for many years to come as you continue your career.’’  
‘’Thank you, Ramonda. I appreciate that.’’  
‘’So, two amazing, breathtakingly talented and devoted writers stand before me. I can only put one of you in the position, though. Believe me, this was tough. I did not know what to do, but I weighed these options carefully. I chose the best one.’’  
Here it is.  
The moment of truth.  
The moment you’ve been waiting to occur for years now.  
‘’I want you to decide.’’  
She wants you to what now?  
‘’Given the nature of the situation,’’ she glances at your hand in T’Challa’s, ‘’You need to decide. Whoever will be editor-in-chief will have to make hard, fast decisions. It is now time to discuss. I will give you two a moment alone.’’  
She glides back into the party effortlessly, as if she did not just throw you that curveball.  
‘’I… wow. She really did that. I am impressed, ‘’ T’Challa looks at the wall behind where Ramonda was just sitting.  
‘’That was impressive,’’ you agree, ‘’I kind of love her for it.’’  
‘’Except, now we have to decide what to do.’’  
‘’Yeah, babe. The yucky part of this.’’  
‘’Right, my love. The yucky part.’’  
You and T’Challa talk for thirty minutes, You spend a full half hour discussing why you both deserve it, struggling to find a compromise.  
‘’So this is what we are going to do,’’ you question as Ramonda makes her way back to her office, a tight grin on her lips.  
‘’Yup,’’ he whispers as she slides through the door, closing it behind her and taking a seat at the desk.  
‘’Do we have our decision,’’ Ramonda questions, glancing between the two of you as you and T’Challa share a knowing look.  
‘’We do,’’ T’Challa informes her.  
‘’And, here is what we have decided.’’  
You are both sticking to your mutual agreement.  
For better or for worse.  
And come what may.  
DISCLAIMER- ALL MARVEL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, AS DO THEIR FICTIONAL UNIVERSES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTER OF DEENA.


	6. Chapter 6

You’re currently dancing around your spacious, wide open office in your socks, jamming to songs from the 1980 as you unpack. The sunlight and your air guitar and a mountain of boxes that Peter ‘’I Need a Summer Job Help a Dude out’’ Parker brought up for you and neatly stacked are your only company right now.  
‘’Ms… what are you doing?’’  
Speaking of Peter.  
It has been five and a half years since T’Challa and you had that meeting with Ramonda. You decided to leave the magazine, having other things in mind, and gave T’Challa the job of being in charge of the magazine. It was a struggle but it was for the best. After, you became a freelance writer for six months before deciding to put that double major to use and try to start your own magazine. You wanted to focus more on teenage girls and young women, giving them the advice that you definitely could’ve used during your high school and college years.   
So that’s where you are now, executive editor of your own magazine.  
When you left the magazine, you lost a lot of things. You lost a steady job and the position of course, among other things. However, you do gain a few things, too.  
Those few things outweigh the cost of what you lost.   
The wedding ring on your finger is a fine example of one of the things that you gained.  
You moves out of your apartment three years ago when you began to work full time at odd jobs to start your own business.  
You set that plan into motion two years ago, and here you are,today. After a lot of ground-breaking and discussions and proposals and such, you finally have what you always wanted- your own magazine for your words to be splattered across like a blank canvas.  
‘’I’m going to get more boxes. Continue with your jam fest.’’  
You wave Peter off, easing yourself down on the floor to continue unpacking. You come across a box of photos, and decide to take a brief stroll down memory lane.  
There’s one of you, Deena and Wanda onyour last night at the apartment together doing face masks and being silly. Then, there’s one of you at Peter at his high school graduation. There’s one of you and Shuri at the party on that fateful day man years ago. There is one of you and Deena from high school, her arm around your shoulder as you both laugh at something off camera.  
Finally, there’s one of you and T’Challa, the love of your life.   
When you left the magazine position to him, you knew things were going to change. You just didn’t realize how much it was going to hurt giving up something you longed for, despite having been the one to come up with it. Your whole relationship with T’Challa shifted after that night, and it’s never been the same since.   
‘’Hey, babe, I… why are you crying,’’ your husband kneels next to you, brushing the tears off of your face, ‘’Are you hurt?’’  
‘’No,’’you wipe your eyes, ‘’I’m just really happy.’’  
‘'Bast! Don’t scare me like that,’’ he presses a kiss to your head.  
That’s right, T’Challa Udaku is now your fiance’. He’s upgraded from the Boyfriend Combo to the Husband Platinum Package. How honored is he to have you in his life?!  
You and T’Challa got married in a small, private, courthouse wedding. You invited T’Chaka, Ramonda, Shuri, his friends W’Kabi and Okoye, M’baku, Nakia, Brady and, of course, Deena and Wanda. Okoye, with her attention to detail, planned the whole thing for you and even got reservations at a local banquet for the reception. Deena served as your maid of honor, with Wanda and Shuri as bridesmaids. M’Baku, W’Kabi, and Peter where groomsmen. Brady and Nakia came up with the dance party for the reception, where many of people were invited.   
And, if you’re not mistaken, you believe that you saw sparks flying between Ramonda and T’Chaka.  
The day was bliss, and you were more than excited to start your long weekend, mini-honeymoon with T’Challa.  
Starting your own magazine in association with Wakanda Quarterly was T’Challa’s idea. It is named, appropriately, Roses- because life is beautiful but here are often thorns as well. And, well, because you’re a bit sentimental and that’s how you got into this whole thing with T’Challa anyway.  
That ‘’thing’’ being T’Challa supported your dreams, and , along with Ramonda, helped you get things started up Now, you’re both the boss. You both got exactly what you wanted.  
And, you were able to do wo without losing each other. How cool is that?  
‘’Come on,’’ he helps you stand then, placing a hand on the small of your back when you are on your feet, standing in the middle of your new office, surrounded by boxes that need to be unpacked, ‘’You can barely sit down in a chair now without me helping you up, my love. What made you think that you could sit down on the floor and get up so easily?’’  
‘’Determination?’’  
He rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly before pressing a kiss to your lips, ‘’You’re lucky I love you.’’  
‘’You’re very lucky to have me,’’ you tease, laughing when he scoffs in amusement.  
‘’Is that so? Well, I am not going to disagree with you,’’ he presses another searing yet somehow incredibly sweet kiss to your lips before separating from you, putting one hand on your stomach, ‘’I just want you to be careful. I want both of you to be safe.’’  
You are also five months along, expecting your first child with your husband of a year and a half.  
‘’We know that,’’ you place a hand over his and pucker your lips exaggerated, laughing as he again rolls his eyes before pulling you into another kiss, ‘’We do this a lot.’’  
‘’Obviously, entle. That’s how you ended up in this wonderful situation,’’ he gestures to your stomach, ‘’Pregnant with my little girl.’’  
‘’I keep telling you, I think that it’s going to be a little boy.’’  
‘’And I keep telling you that I already have a name picked out for our abby girl. I like Adede. Or Ama.’’  
‘’Are we seriously arguing about this,’’’ you quirk an eyebrow, ‘’Because you’re not going to win.’’  
‘’It is not a matter of winning or losing, it is a matter of us having a healthy baby,’’ he shrugs, ‘’Plus, I’ve been right enough times that you’ve married me. And you said we’d never make it. Look just how well we are doing, how far we have come.’’  
‘’Hmmm, well, if you don’t stop snoring, that could change.’’  
‘’It could, but it won’t. You love me too much,’’ he insists.  
‘’You two are sickeningly adorable. Honestly. I am getting a toothache.’’  
You look to the door to find Shuri, Peter trailing close behind her as the both bring boxes into your new and larger office.  
‘’Baby sister, why must you be like this?’’  
‘’Big brother, why must you be all over your wife? And these shoes… what are those T’Challa? ‘’  
‘’Shuri.’’  
‘’T’Challa,’’ she raises an eyebrow.  
‘’Peter, maybe we should go somewhere else. I’m telling you, I married the man who doesn’t know what a meme is, but who’s sister is a living meme.’’  
‘’Hey! I know what memes are! I just do not find some of them funny,’’ T’Challa defends himself, ‘’That is all.’’  
‘’Because you don’t get the joke,’’ Shuri smirks, ‘’It is quite alright. I’m sure that your new baby will be able to explain them just fine, as you lack a sense of humor.’’  
He cuts his eye at her, and she has to do her best not to laugh.  
‘’I… I should get more boxes,’’Peter does his best to stifle his own laughter, but you can hear him guffawing as soon as he is down the hall, Shuri leaving as well.  
‘’She loves you, you know,’’ you remind T’Challa after his sister’s antics.  
‘’I know that she does. She is just a giant pain sometimes,’’ he kneels, holding your stomach and speaking to your baby next, ‘’Promise me you won’t treat your brother or sister like that, baby.’’  
‘’You’re already planning the next one?! Should I not give birth to our first child?!’’  
T’Challa laughs then, standing and pulling you close, ‘’I love you. I love you so, so much.’’  
‘’I love you, too.’’  
For better or for worse, you two are in this thing together. The man who was once your rival is now your husband, the man who you were once trying to beat as you boost your ratings and raised awareness of your skills is now about to help you raise a family. Things have a way of changing, the right things can put you into the right places if you’ll allow them.  
And to think- this all started with rivalries, ratings, and roses. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Marvel characters or fictional countries mentioned. I am only owner of the plot and of Deena’s character.


End file.
